La pulsion du crime
by TheLonelymurderer
Summary: Il était en train de rentrer chez lui après la soirée, il était complètement saoul. Il avait voulu l'aider mais ses propres pulsions malsaines se sont réveillées. Il était si désirable ce garçon. Et si vulnérable à cet instant. ATTENTION , viol! SteinxKid


Bonjour Bonjour! Voici Un one shot sur un tout nouveau couple SteinxKid. J'avais envie d'en faire un tout simplement -w-.

Attention, cette fiction est certainement ma plus hardcore. C'est un viol très détaillé et assez violent sur la charmante personne de Kid.

( Kid: tu es bizarre comme fille , tu m'aimes et pourtant tu me torture -_- )

Non , sans rigoler , les personnes sensibles devraient s'abstenir.

Pour les yaoitiste amateurs de gore et de hardcore, hé bien bonne lecture.

* * *

Tout cela s'était déroulé à cause de cette soirée. Oui , tout ça à cause d'une fête stupide.

Une soirée de fin d'année à Shibusen, les élèves quasiment adultes et les membre du corps professoral, se réunissant pour festoyer dans la gaieté. Une soirée faite en conséquence : musique, ambiance dansante, invités bien apprêtés. Et à la porté des jeunes manieurs d'armes, toutes sortes d'amuses bouche, de cocktail et d'alcool. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'alcool. Black Star avait lancé le jeune dieu sur un verre, puis deux et ainsi de suite, c'était pour s'amuser, de la provocation '' qui tiendrait le plus longtemps ''.Cela partait de l'intention de faire la fête et de s'amuser tout simplement. Mais même un shinigami peut être complètement ivre au bout d'un moment. La soirée c'était prolongée, il était si tard , tout le monde s'en était allé après s'être bien dépensé. Et à un moment, une silhouette titubante chemina avec difficulté dans la rue. Manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Une voiture, l'éclaira de ses fards à ce moment , et la voix de son propriétaire retentit.

\- Kid ?

Le jeune garçon ne sut pas vraiment se concentrer sur la personne étrange qui l'appelait, il était si fortement alcoolisé que même le son de sa voix lui était méconnaissable. Et pourtant, il le connaissait bien cet homme là. Une personne grande, aux cheveux gris, aux yeux fatigués, une odeur de cigarette sur lui, portant une vis dans le crâne.

Stein s'avanca vers le garçon visiblement trop ivre pour être capable de rentrer. Il l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- C'est pas vrai, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Viens avec moi. Souffla t-il dépité.

Le concerné ne put protester. Stein l'installa de force dans sa voiture et il redemarra. Pendant le trajet, le jeune dieu s'endormi et l'adulte ne put s'empêcher le regarder: il fallait l'avouer , il l'avait toujours trouvé mignon ce gamin, mais maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus prés, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était vraiment ravissant, avec son visage aux traits doux comme ceux d'un ange, ses cheveux si noirs, et ses mèches blanches, son corps fin, gracieux , souple. Et cet air que Kid prenait lorsqu'il dormait. Il était vraiment très attirant. Et aussi très vulnérable à ce moment.

Le professeur tenta de chasser les étranges pensées qui lui obstruait l'esprit. Mais il ne put y arriver. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir : En cours, observer le shinigami était l'une de ses passion secrete . Et là maintenant, c'était juste si étrange de l'avoir près de lui, à quelques centimètres. Sans détacher son regard de la route, l'une de ses mains quitta le volant pour venir furtivement caresser la joue du garçon endormi. Ce dernier ne réagis pas et Stein sentie une exitation malsaine monter en lui. Ses lèvres bougèrent toutes seules:

\- Kid, je vais bientôt arriver devant chez toi.

L'interréssé de répondit pas.

\- Kid, réveille toi .

Toujours pas de réponse. Le meister se mordit la lèvre en proie à d'immondes scénarios, sa voiture allait passer devant le manoir où le jeune homme résidait. Mais là n'était pas une occasion rêvé? Le jeune dieu était complètement à sa merci, il ne se souviendrait probablement de rien, il... pouvait le faire... ? Le garçon ne s'en rendrait même pas compte de toute façon. Il ne s'arrêta pas alors qu'il passa devant le manoir. Il continua son trajet, des voix se battant dans son esprit.

'' Ne fais pas ça Stein, cela s'appelle du viol '' '' Mais si fais le , fais toi plaisir, il est inconscient '' '' c'est mal , c'est le fils de Shinigami, et c'est un enfant! '' '' il est si beau, l'occasion de profiter de son joli corps n'arrivera pas deux fois ''

Il tenta de se résonner, mais il en avait tellement envie. Oui , il en avait trop envie.

Il s'arrêta dans une halée sombre et non fréquenté. Son doigt appuya instinctivement sur le verrou de la voiture puis il tourna son regard vers Kid : Il dormait toujours, sa respiration était lourde, ses yeux étaient fermement clos, son corps entier se reposait lourdement sur le siège. Stein s'approcha du jeune homme, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, ses cheveux soyeux, il n'y avait qu'un être divin pour avoir des cheveux avec une telle texture doucereuse. Il s'abaissa vers le visage innocemment inconscient, lui même dégouté tout en étant incroyablement excité quand au crime qu'il était décidé à commettre , avec regret mais avec plaisir. Il sentit contre son visage , la respiration du jeune homme, il s'en dégageait une odeur d'alcool qu'il trouva plutôt agréable et la beauté des lèvres fines et rosés le firent céder. Il embrassa le jeune homme, et cet acte lui procura un sentiment d'ivresse incroyable. Il l'embrassa une puis deux, puis trois fois et s'enhardi à chaque seconde, tout son être s'embrasa et tout en sachant le garçon inconscient et non consentant, son excitation en fut amplifier et il sentit son sexe durcir lentement dans son pantalon. Il attrapa la mâchoire juvénile et lui ouvrit la bouche, il glissa sa langue dans celle-ci et effectua quelques caresse sensuelles , il lui semblait, récupérer un goût de liqueur savoureux alors que leurs bouches se mélangeaient. Il en voulait plus. Se séparant de Kid, il attrapa un levier du siège permettant d'abaisser ce dernier en position allongé . Se décidant à céder une bonne fois pour toute à sa dépravation, il laissa ses mains courir avec perversité sur ce corps si jeune , fouillant l'anatomie avec une envie et une gourmandise malsaine: Elles glissèrent sous la chemise blanche, découvrant la peau délicate puis caressant avec vigueur les mamelons qu'il eut bien envie de goûter. Il voulut ouvrir la chemise avec tant de précipitation qu'il en cassa quelques boutons. Mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Le torse lacté se présentait à lui. Il vint d'abord y frotter son visage pour en apprécier la chaleur avant de céder à l'envie d'y gouter. Il prit son temps, savourant avec un plaisir incroyable la peau douce, la peau tiède. se mettant à quatre patte au dessus de sa pauvre victime inconsciente tel une araignée s'apprêtant à dévorer sans pitié son appétissante proie. Il suça , lécha perversement le jeune homme , lui dévorant les mamelons, la nuque, la bouche tout en caressant son propre membre dressé qui ne demandait plus qu'à souiller la chair vierge du noiraud. Puis violemment, comme par pulsion, il fourra sa main dans le pantalon du plus jeune et s'empara de la verge de ce dernier. Il la malaxa entre ses doigts, brutalement, douloureusement, à tel point que le garçon endormi se tortilla et laissa s'échapper quelques gémissement de douleur étouffés. Il ne put réprimer un sourire fou, appréciant la texture du sexe entre ses doigts, il baissa le pantalon d'un seul coup pour pouvoir coller son propre membre bien imposant contre celui de sa victime , tout en surplombant Kid , il commença à caresser leur deux verges tout en observant les diverses expression du jeune homme sous lui. De légères grimace de douleurs, ses dents qui se serraient à chaque mouvement, ses yeux toujours fermement maintenue clos par l'alcool. Inconscient , incapable de se défendre, incapable de contrer le viol qu'il subissait. Stein eut un rictus quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit: et si Kid avait été conscient? Aurait-il hurlé? Pleuré? Peut-être aurait-il appelé son père chéri pour qu'il vienne le sauver? Il se serait battu, et Stein l'aurait frappé jusqu'à le faire taire, jusqu'à l'assommer pour pouvoir continuer à effectuer sa macabre tâche. Son sang aurait coulé le long de sa bouche. Son sang si rouge de shinigami. L'eau lui monta à la bouche, il embrassa Kid violement tout en lui mordant les lèvres, ajoutant à la saveur d'alcool , le goût métallique et enivrant , rendant ce baiser sauvage encore plus savoureux à ses yeux. Ne pouvant plus tenir , il se lécha les doigts avec précipitation, tout en regardant le visage toujours si inconscient, un filet du précieux liquide écarlate coulant doucement des lèvres meurtries. Sans plus attendre, il enfonça ses doigts dans l'intimité serré du noiraud, et se dernier se crispa et se tortilla sous son bourreau, mais ce dernier le maintenait fermement , tout en enfonçant rigoureusement ses doigts , allant venant comme lui le ferait bientôt. Puis sans pouvoir attendre plus longtemps, il retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe généreux entre les jambes fragiles du jeune homme , il fulminait d'excitation devant cette scène incroyable : lui même prenant possession par la force du corps inconscient sous lui, quel acte cruel, rebutant, mais si diablement excitant. Quel incroyable sentiment de puissance et de cruauté. Il enfonça son sexe jusqu'à la garde, arrachant à sa victime sa virginité et déchirant son intimité violée . Kid se mit à pousser des glapissement incontrôlables de douleur, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc , cependant il fut incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit dans la pénombre ambiante et celle de son esprit enivré. Et Stein débuta ses violent va et viens dans le corps endolori. Consommant égoïstement les plaisirs qu'il prenait de force à ce corps. Sans se soucier guère de la terrible torture que cela pouvait être pour le jeune homme. Oui il sentait l'anneau de chair se déchirer , oui il se douter du feu abominable qui devait ronger les reins du jeune homme, oui il sentait le liquide chaud qu'était le sang du garçon se rependre sur son propre sexe. Mais tout cela contribuait à rendre cet instant si bon. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, dans sa tête résonnait le mot , plaisir , plaisir, PLAISIR!

Les yeux dorés, embués du garçon cherchèrent avec panique la source de la douleur abominable qui mordait tout son corps, mais il ne sut la trouver , tout était noir, flou, vague, il n'arrivait même pas à s'entendre penser de façon cohérente. Les larmes de détresse et de désespoir perlèrent les yeux vides du jeune homme et un sanglot incontrôlable se mêla bien vite à ses gémissements de douleurs. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, leur goût salé était bien présent dans sa bouche. Il était impuissant et subissait sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, la violence abjecte, atroce .

Voir le jeune homme fondre en larmes , crier de douleur et se débattre faiblement sous l'imposant corps du meister donna à celui-ci l'envie de s'enhardir pour provoquer plus de douleur, plus de cris , plus de larmes. Totalement sous le contrôle du plaisir sensationnel de son sexe enserrer dans l'intimité chaude et étroite et de l'adrénaline générée par les pulsions de violence. Se sentant arrivé jusqu'à l'extase , il donna au jeune homme un coup de rein plus violent que les autres et agrippa fortement le pauvre garçon tout en enfonçant ses crocs dans la peau blanche de son épaule. Souillant le shinigami de son essence, lui qui n'était plus qu'une plaie vivante. Il resta bloqué dans cette position pendant quelques instants avant de lentement se reposer sur le corps frêle et bouillant sous lui. Stein se dressa sur ses avant bras et observa sa victime: Ses yeux étaient à la fois clos et crispés dans la douleur, rougis par les larmes qui creusaient des sillons sur ses joues, sa bouche était meurtrie et sanglante. Son corps était tremblant et tendu. Il était si beau dans toute cette souffrance et Stein ne put s'empêcher de venir déposer quelques caresses sur ses cheveux, de contempler cette image de vulnérabilité , de fragilité exquise. Il continua à le cajoler quelques instant alors que ce dernier tombait de nouveau dans les pommes. Il lui offrit même quelques baisers qui aurait pu être qualifier de tendre s'il n'avait pas commis un acte aussi abominable quelque instants plus tôt. Il fallut cependant qu'il revienne à la raison, il installa alors le jeune homme sur les siège arrière et redémarra

Les rayons glacés d'une lumière morose et grisâtre vinrent caresser le visage du jeune garçon, engourdi dans un sommeil tourmenté. Les yeux dorés fatigués s'ouvrir péniblement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il tenta de se remémorer le pourquoi du comment il était arrivé dans sa chambre. Tout était brouillon dans son esprit, la soirée , des verres d'alcool puis blanc , des blancs , rien que des blancs. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il se sentait mal, très mal, mais il n'aurait pas su à cet instant dire pourquoi. Il gigota et ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction après avoir lâché un hoquet de surprise: tout son corps était douloureux , ses bras, son dos, ses hanches, ses jambes, ses cuisses... ses reins. Comment cela se faisait-il? Mais que c'était-il donc passé? Il se releva avec difficulté, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Il se rua vers la salle de bain et ôta ses vêtements, il s'observa dans le miroir avec incompréhension: Des bleus, des contusions , des marques étranges, partout sur son corps et surtout, surtout sur ses cuisses. Il eut envie de vomir. Un scénario dégoûtant se dessina dans son esprit

'' je n'ai pas été, je n'ai pas été... ''

Il n'osa même pas y penser , ça ne pouvait pas être ça! Et pourtant , la marque de dents macabre sur son épaule le conforta dans cette idée. Il fondit en larmes, se sentant honteux, sale et abusé.

* * *

Voila j'espère que ça aura plus aux plus harcore d'entres vous! Je sais que ça peut-être bizarre pour ce qui suivent mon autre fiction ( passer du tout romantique au hardcore bien sanglant ) . En fait ce que j'écris dépend de mes humeurs . Merci à ceux qui ont aimé , je vous kiss tous mes amours!


End file.
